Nightmares
by thatwanchick
Summary: Mithos has a nightmare. Kratos is there to comfort him. Kinda angsty, but not much of a story, mostly just PWP... oneshot


_**Nightmares**_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Tales of Symphonia and I never will (cries)

Warnings: Yaoi plus lemon equals certain people attempting to gouge out their own eyes. If this is you, click the back button. Oh, and it's kinda angsty too... Although it's pretty much just PWP...

Summary: Mithos has a nightmare. Kratos is there to comfort him. oneshot

Author notes:

Well, this is my first oneshot and the first lemon I've ever written, so if it turns out terrible, I am sorry! Reviews are always appreciated, but PLEASE DO NOT FLAME ME! This is the product of sheer boredom and a nasty case of writer's block so it probably won't be great. Plus I suck at angst. Although my friends are always telling me I'm to critical of myself, so I really have no clue... And just so you know, Mithos is in his Yggdrasil form for the whole story. And this is after Kratos' betrayal. Colette has her heart back. The party has impersonated Deris Karlon people (and prisoners) to get the fragment of mana to cure Colette's Angel Toxicosis. You now, this is after Lloyd complains "I really want to know why I keep getting captured, and getting thrown into jail all the time.". Yeah... And then they escape through that teleporter and go down that ridiculous tower where there is an extreme lack of gravity in some of the rooms. God I hated that thing... Well this is what might have happened between Mithos and Kratos directly after that if I had any say in the production of ToS.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Martel! No! She couldn't be-! No!

There was so much blood... But Martel was alive! She had to be!

The blood was pooling around his ankles, rising ever higher. It climbed steadily upward, swirling around his legs, crawling up his hips, staining his snow-white shirt as it passed his shoulders.

Mithos struggled to keep his head above the sea of blood, but it was no use.

The blood felt like acid on his skin and Mithos clawed desperately upward in an attempt to breach the surface.

He couldn't breathe. His lungs felt like they were on fire.

This wasn't right. It couldn't be. Martel couldn't be dead! He couldn't be drowning in a sea of his sisters' blood! "It's not true!" he thought desperately.

Mithos gathered every molecule of oxygen that was still in his body and screamed out his fear, despair, grief, and frustration.

"NOOOOO!!!"

Suddenly Mithos became aware of the fact that he was shaking. No... Someone else was shaking him. And there was a noise. A chilling, bloodcurdling sound, the likes of which Mithos had never heard before. Mithos' eyes flew open, not really seeing, as he realized the petrifying sound had been his on desperate screams. His voice dwindled and died as this realization hit him.

He blinked, trying to focus on the one who had pulled him out of his nightmare. Mithos took in a pair of beautiful chocolate-brown eyes flecked with gold, peering at him through a curtain of silky brown hair.

"Mithos." He heard Kratos' deep voice say, in an anxious tone tone Mithos was unaccustomed to hearing from the older man. Mithos sat up slowly, panting heavily, drenched in sweat, and visibly shaking.

"M-Martel... T-The b-b-blood..." Mithos whimpered through chattering teeth. "Kratos!" he sobbed as tears flowed down his face.

"It will be alright." Kratos soothed as he cradled the sobbing half elf in his arms.

It felt strange to see the adult Mithos cry. The last time he had seen his friend cry had been directly after Martel's death. What could have triggered such a nightmare so many centuries after the incident? Had it been Lloyd? Had Lloyd's stealing the chosen inadvertently caused Mithos to relive the terrible memory of losing his sister? Kratos pushed these thoughts away. He could ponder over the whys and hows later. Right now he needed to calm Mithos.

"Shh. It's alright." Kratos soothed while stroking the Mithos' soft blond hair, as he had seen mothers do with small children.

After a while, Mithos' tears subsided and Kratos pulled back.

"Are you alright now?" he asked gently, wiping the last few tears from Mithos' face.

Mithos stared blankly at Kratos.

"Mithos." Kratos said again

For a minute, Mithos only sat there with a haunted expression on his face, then, in a swift movement Kratos had not anticipated, he wrapped his arms around Kratos' waist and gently placed his lips on Kratos'. Kratos flinched and stiffened in shock at the unexpected action. Mithos pulled back and stared into Kratos' eyes.

"Make me forget." he said simply.

Kratos blinked uncomprehendingly, then, when he realized what Mithos meant, he nodded. Kratos threw one arm around his friend's waist, placed his other hand at the back of Mithos' head, and pulled him into a rough and passionate kiss.

Mithos leaned forward a bit to deepen the kiss, but did nothing to take the dominant role. He _had_ been a leader for a long time, after all. It would be a nice change to have someone else take care of him. Mithos smirked into the kiss and parted his lips just enough to let Kratos know what he wanted.

Kratos obliged and hesitantly slipped his tongue into Mithos' mouth. After a minute of clumsy fumbling (It had been a long time since Kratos had had his tongue in anyone's mouth but his own!) Kratos relaxed as his and Mithos' tongues danced an intricate tango with each other. After a few more minutes of tongue dancing and lip nibbling, Kratos decided that it might be a good idea to breathe. He pulled back and stared into Mithos' lust filled eyes. Mithos stared back at Kratos.

After another minute of panting and staring, Mithos lost patience. He had never been good at waiting for things he wanted and this was certainly no exception. He sat back, tilted his head, and arched one eyebrow, as if to say "Well? I'm waiting."

Kratos blushed at the less than subtle hint.He wanted to please Mithos, but he certainly didn't want to overstep his boundaries, and with the simple action Mithos had just taken, Kratos had no idea where his boundaries even were now.

Tentatively, Kratos slipped a hand into the ridiculously deep neck of Mithos jumpsuit. Why Mithos insisted on wearing that atrocious Elvis rip-off, Kratos would never know. He knew that to ask Mithos would be suicide, and since no one else could possibly know, he had always remained mute on the subject. Well, that wasn't important at the moment. All Kratos cared about at the moment was figuring out how to get the damned thing off! After a few minutes of fruitless yanking and tugging, he finally managed to peel the idiotic suit off Mithos' body. Kratos tossed the offensive article of clothing across the room, only just managing to resist the childish urge to stick out his tongue at it. Instead, he opted to attack Mithos' neck.

Mithos let out a moan and made a mental note of everything Kratos did.

While he ministered to Mithos' neck with his mouth, Kratos let his left hand drift upward to play with Mithos' silky blond hair, and he let his right hand slide downward to tease one of Mithos' nipples.

Mithos moaned again, louder this time. Kratos shivered at the sound.He had never heard such an amazing sound from his friend before. He liked it. Kratos vowed then, that he was going to have Mithos screaming his name before the night was through.

With this new goal in mind, Kratos slowly made his way downward, peppering Mithos' skin with a mixture licks, kisses, and gentle bites as he went. Mithos tangled his fingers in Kratos' silky hair. It was becoming increasingly difficult to remain submissive, and he was seriously considering having Kratos tie him up.

Kratos noted the gentle tugging at his hair and smirked. Mithos shuddered as Kratos' breath ghosted over his hard member.

"D-Dammit Kratos, stop teasing me!" He finally snapped.

Kratos glanced up to Mithos' face and saw the need in his eyes.He smiled reassuringly before slowly taking Mithos' length into his mouth.

Mithos' breath hitched and he forced himself to let go of Kratos' hair. Instead, he put his hands on the bed behind him. This served several purposes. One of which was to prevent him from yanking out Kratos' hair, while at the same time it kept him from becoming dominant due to the uncomfortable position he was leaning in. Who knew it was so difficult to sit on your knees and lean back at the same time?

Kratos licked the underside of Mithos' shaft and began to slowly bob his head up and down. This caused Mithos to moan loudly and arch his back.

Kratos gradually increased his speed and Mithos began to shiver in pleasure.

Mithos wondered in the back of his mind, the part that could still think sort of clearly, why he hadn't thought about sex before now. He had had a very long life, and sure he had masturbated before, but for some reason the thought of being with another person had never crossed his mind before.

Mithos' thoughts were shattered when Kratos began deep-throating him.

Mithos choked on a gasp and almost fell over. His arms were shaking so badly he could hardly support himself.

Kratos noted Mithos' reaction and quickened his pace. His throat would feel like he had swallowed a ton of sand tomorrow and he wouldn't be eating anything but soup and ice cream for a day or two, but Kratos didn't care. A need he had never known before had taken him. He wanted -no- he _needed_ to hear Mithos scream his name and cry out in pleasure.

Mithos could feel himself getting close to the edge. Every muscle in his body was tensed so hard that the line between pleasure and pain was no longer clear. It was pure ecstasy.

Kratos took in Mithos all the way to the hilt and began sucking.

This was to much for Mithos. He cried out in rapture as he came, and shuddered as wave after wave intoxicating euphoria washed over him.

Kratos swallowed all of Mithos' seed, barely tasting the bitterness, as he was to intent on Mithos' voice.

Mithos let his elbows buckle and he dropped back to recover. His breathing was heavy and erratic, but he wasn't about to end things like this.

Kratos released Mithos' member and circled his arms around Mithos' neck. He gently kissed Mithos' check, taking comfort in the blissful moment.

It took a few minutes for Mithos' breathing to return to normal, but he eventually pushed himself into a sitting position and stared deeply into Kratos' eyes.

'It's as if he's peering into my soul, looking for something...' Kratos thought.

Apparently, Mithos found what he was looking for, because just then he put his arms around Kratos' waist and nuzzled against Kratos' neck.

"I want you to do something for me, Kratos." Mithos whispered, his breath tickling Kratos' neck.

"What is it, Lord Yggdrasil?" Kratos asked, slipping back into professional mode instantaneously.

Mithos pulled back and stared again into Kratos' eyes.

"Fuck me."

Kratos blinked, completely dumbfounded. "Sir, you do know that... We don't have anything to make it..." Kratos blushed and coughed.

"I know it will hurt. And do you know what? I don't care!" Mithos said quietly, but in a firm enough voice to let Kratos know he was wandering onto thin ice.

Kratos nodded and started undoing the many buckles on his clothes. He had been wearing the same outfit for over a thousand years now (he had amassed many sets that all looked the same) but it still took him a couple of minutes to get all the buckles undone, and it took even longer to get them all buckled back up, but he eventually managed to struggle out of his clothes and drop them onto the floor.

Mithos crawled onto his knees, presenting Kratos with a good view of his backside. He left no room for confusion as he arched his back and looked over his shoulder.

Kratos then placed his hands on Mithos' hips and moved forward. Mithos hissed slightly as he felt Kratos enter him. Kratos went slowly, to give Mithos a chance to adjust, but he didn't stop until he was fully in Mithos. When he felt Mithos start to relax he began to move. He used the same slow, deliberate movements from before, and he observed Mithos' reactions intently. Mithos moaned and rocked his hips in time with Kratos' thrusts.

Kratos began moving faster and Mithos gasped and shuddered as Kratos hit something within him that made him see stars. Kratos had been watching for such a reaction and again he assaulted Mithos' prostate. Mithos moaned Kratos' name, letting the tone of his voice do all the begging.

Kratos could feel Mithos tension growing again, and he wrapped a hand around Mithos' hard member. Mithos cried out again as he felt his body grow hotter. It was as if Kratos had sparked some long cold ember into life, and now that ember had transformed into a blazing wildfire.

Maybe it was because this was Mithos' first time, maybe Kratos was just really good. Whatever the reason, Mithos was already at his limit again. He called out to Kratos as the world went white, and he experienced the most intense climax he had ever felt. Kratos was reaching his end too. (A/N- terrible pun not intended)

The heat, the sweat... Goddess, it had been a long time since he had let himself go like this. And the last time something like this had happened, Kratos had been drunk, so that whole experience was quite hazy. When Mithos tensed and his muscles clenched, it became to much, and Kratos was willingly dragged to his own orgasm.

The two men, now completely spent, collapsed in an undignified heap. Mithos was grateful to feel a heavy, dreamless sleep quickly overtake him, but Kratos remained awake. He couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. It had been amazing. Kratos had forgotten how special it felt to be with another. He knew Mithos had just been acting in the moment, but Kratos couldn't help wishing that maybe it had been something more.

He didn't like to admit it, but it was lonely being an angel. He had gotten a taste of companionship when he had traveled with the chosen and her companions, and now he hungered for more. Had such a short trip to the human world really influenced him so much? He chuckled quietly at the irony. Deris Karlon, the perfect world, was a lonely, sad place while the imperfect Sylvarant and Tethealla offered the companionship that Kratos had with Mithos all those years ago. How had he changed so drastically?

Had Mithos changed the worlds? Or had the worlds changed Mithos?

Kratos sighed as he felt sleep creeping up on him. He felt a single tear slide down his cheek as he slipped silently into his own nightmares.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

(-///-) /cringes/

That was terrible. I really hate it. I'm gonna go curl up and die now.

Dare I even ask for reviews?


End file.
